tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kirby O'Neil
Kirby O'Neil ist eine alternative Version von April O'Neils Vater aus der 2012-Animationsserie. Animationsserie (2012) thumb|left|200px|Die O'Neil-Familie in glücklicheren TagenKirby O'Neil, ein Wissenschaftler der Psychologie, und seine Frau wohnten ursprünglich auf der O'Neil-Farm in Northampton, doch diese war bereits von einer Crew der extradimensionalen Kraang besetzt worden, die auf das Ziel ihrer Urmutter, Kraang Prime, hinausarbeiteten, die Erde zu einer neuen Heimat ihrer Rasse zu machen. Seit den Tagen von Urgroßvater O'Neil haben die Kraang genetische Experimente an dessen Familie durchgeführt, um das Schlüsselelement für ihren Plan, das Mutagen, zu perfektionieren. Als sie sechs Jahre alt war, sollte Kirbys Tochter April ihr nächstes Versuchsobjekt werden, doch Kirby gelang es mit seiner Tochter nach New York City zu entkommen; seine Frau blieb jedoch in den Händen der Kraang zurück."Buried Secrets" Die folgenden Jahre wuchs April ahnunglos in New York auf, ohne von ihrer ungewöhnlichen Abstammung oder vom Schicksal ihrer Mutter etwas zu erfahren. Als sie 16 Jahre alt war, wurden sie und Kirby von den Kraang schließlich doch noch aufgespürt und entführt, da die Aliens ohne April ihre Eroberungspläne nicht weiter realisieren konnten. Die Entführung blieb jedoch nicht unbeobachtet, und bei ihren Versuchen, April und ihren Vater aus den Händen der Kraang zu befreien, begegneten die O'Neils den Turtles."Rise of the Turtles - Part 1" Schließlich wurde April von ihren neuen Freunden zwar befreit, doch Kirby hatte weniger Glück und wurde von den Kraang erneut verschleppt;"Rise of the Turtles - Part 2" erst Monate später gelang es den Turtles schließlich, O'Neil zu befreien."Operation: Break Out" Jedoch war dessen Befreiung Teil eines perfiden Plans des Shredders, der inzwischen mit den Kraang ein Bündnis gegen die Turtles geschlossen hatte. Mit einem Gedankenkontrollgerät der Kraang versehen lieferte Kirby seine Tochter, die bei den Turtles Unterschlupf gefunden hatte, an die Kraang aus,"Showdown - Part 1" doch konnte er wenig später von den Turtles befreit werden und ihnen wichtige Informationen über die Pläne von Kraang Prime, der obersten Führerin der Kraang, geben, was zur Abwehr der ersten Invasion führte."Showdown - Part 2" thumb|left|Kirby O'Neil als WingnutJedoch hatte die lange Gefangenschaft ein schweres Trauma bei O'Neil hinterlassen, und sein Wunsch, seine Tochter vor Schaden zu bewahren, wurde dadurch zu einer Besessenheit. Als die Turtles schließlich von einem neuen Plan der Kraang erfuhren und April um Unterstützung baten, musste sie ihren Vater durch einen Trick dazu bringen, sie aus dem Haus zu lassen. Bei dieser Gelegenheit aber kam es dazu, dass die Turtles in ihrer Unvorsicht eine ganze Ladung voller Mutagen, welches die Kraang an den Shredder liefern wollten, über der ganzen Stadt herabregnen ließen. Als einer der Kanister auf April herabzufallen drohte, schirmte O'Neil seine Tochter vor dem Behälter ab und wurde selbst vom Mutagen benetzt; als er daraufhin vom Dach des Hauses, auf dem sie standen, fiel und dabei eine Kolonie Fledermäuse aufschreckte, verwandelte er sich in einen grotesken Mutanten, welcher von Michelangelo in einem Moment des Übermuts "Wingnut" getauft wurde."The Mutation Situation" Obwohl sein menschlicher Intellekt durch die Effekte des Mutagens weitgehend unterdrückt wurde, blieb O'Neils Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber seiner Tochter erhalten, und er bemühte sich daher weiter, seine Tochter vor Schaden zu bewahren. Als die Turtles versuchten, O'Neil einzufangen und ein Heilmittel für ihn zu finden, erfuhr April durch Michelangelos Taktlosigkeit, dass ausgerechnet die Turtles für ihre Misere verantwortlich waren, und so trennte sie sich verbittert von ihren Mutantenfreunden. O'Neil entkam der Gefangenschaft und flüchtete mit unbekanntem Ziel ins nächtliche New York. thumb|200px|Kirby O'Neil als ein Wesen aus der Dimension X Später schaffte es Donatello, ein Retromutagen herzustellen, und er und seine Familie machten sich auf die Suche nach Kirby. Durch die Interferenz von Baxter Stockman, der nach einem Mutagenunfall zum Mutanten Stockman-Fly wurde, und Rahzar ging das Retromutagen zwar verloren, doch ein einzelner Tropfen reichte aus, um Kirby O'Neils menschliche Gestalt wieder herzustellen."The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman" Tragischerweise wird Kirby später während der Kraang-Invasion in New York mit modifiziertem Mutagen überschüttet und erneut in eine groteske Kreatur verwandelt."The Invasion - Part 2" Erst Monate später, nachdem die Turtles eine Methode entwickeln konnten, das für die Rückverwandlung notwendige Retromutagen in ausreichender Menge herzustellen, konnte Kirby (zusammen mit dem Rest der New Yorker Bevölkerung) wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelt werden."Battle for New York", Teil 1 und Teil 2 Trivia *Bei Kirby O'Neil ist anzumerken, dass sein Aussehen sehr an August O'Neil aus der 2003-Cartoonserie erinnert. Sein Name Kirby ist eine Adaption von Jack Kirby, ein berühmter Comiczeichner, der mit der Figur Kirby seine eigene Hommage in der TMNT-Franchise erhielt. *Im Deutschen wird seine Mutantenform nicht Wingnut, sondern Kirby Bat genannt. Galerie *''Siehe ''Kirby O'Neil/Galerie Siehe auch *April O'Neil *Mr. O'Neil und Mrs. O'Neil *Jack Kirby *August O'Neil und Kirby *Wingnut *Donatello Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere (2012 Serie) Kategorie:Freunde Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Weiße